The Dream
by sakura-blossoms-237
Summary: Sakura and Syaoron were held hostage in the docks. Sakura was raped, when they were alone they admit there love for eachother. Sakura was killed by the shot of the gun that the kidnappers held. Syaoron saw the image of his love telling him to join them. T
1. The Incident That Happen

A/n: This is my first story and I'm filled with ideas!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own CCS!!!!! "In your dreams!" my friend shouted. "Umm... ok I don't own it..."

Sakura's Dream

Sakura was dumped by the man she loves in a terrible way in a trick! The man she loved pretended he loved her and she was fooled, she was trap in a dark room crying and the door opened. "You can't do this to me!!!" Sakura screaming to a girl whose face cant be seen. "Well, well if it isn't Sakura Kinomoto..." said in a really familiar voice. The girl appeared "NO!!!!!" It was her own best friend TOMOYO!!!!! "Why would you do this, Why?"

End of Dream

"NO you can't do this NO!!!!!" Sakura screaming until her brother, Touya was waking her up. "What's wrong Sakura?" Touya asked furiously. "Tomoyo was... and BF dumping me... dark room AAAHHH!!!" Sakura screamed. "Its alright your awake now..." Touya comforting her. Sakura fell asleep again...

The next Morning

...RING...RING... "Sakura phone for you!" Sakura rushed down... "HELLO?" Sakura answered. "Meet me at the docks tonight at 9pm and DON'T BE LATE!!!!!" ......toot...... Sakura shivering in fear. "What's gonna happen if I go?" Sakura saying frightened. Sakura still thinking about that voice... "My dream cant come true or could it..." Sakura still thinking... Sakura calling Tomoyo but there was no one home, calling Syaoron but no answer. Sakura dropped the phone and "Could this be the starting of my dream, Tomoyo is my best friend since we were in diapers!!! And Syaoron is the...man...I love!!!" Sakura saying.

At the docks

Sakura was almost there when she heard a scream... "SYAORON!!!" Sakura ran and hid behind the barrels. "Who will do such a thing?" Sakura thought for a moment and suddenly a man grabbed her and put her beside Syaoron. Sakura screaming in fear. "Is this your little girlfriend?" the man asking Syaoron and Syaoron not saying a word. "Then lets let her have this!!!" the man yelled with laughter and force punching Sakura at her stomach. Sakura screamed in pain. "NO!!! Let her go!!!" Syaoron in pain watching his "love" in pain but it hurts him even more. The man taking her clothes off and making her like his own wife touching every part of her body. Sakura still shouting in pain. "NO!!! don't do this to her because... I...I...love Sakura, I love her!!! Pls. let her go beat me up instead. The man threw Sakura and Syaoron in a dark room. Syaoron still comforting Sakura and putting his sweater on her naked body to warm her up a bit. "I love you Sakura" Syaoron whispered. "I... love you too Syaoron"

A/n: How do you like it? The next chapter is coming up!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! )


	2. The Day You Went Away

A/n: This is the next chapter of the dream and oh yeah when she was naked she was covered by Syaoron with a LONG jacket

Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S

...Dialing...... "Hello police there has been a rape and a kidnap here at the docks..." Syaoron called to the police in his cellphone.

"We are on away, hang on their kid..." the police immedientl_y_ said.

Sakura was having trouble breathing and she was gasping for breath a lot.

"Hang on there Sakura, the police are coming." Syaoron saying worried.

In Sakura's mind 

"_Mom, don't leave me here I cant live without you I need you... MOM!!!!!"_

"Sakura... Sakura..." Syaoron thinking that she was out of her mind.

"Hold on..." Syaoron still looking worried. Suddenly they heard the police coming.

"Its alright were safe now..." Syaoron saying excitingly.

"WERE IN HERE!!!" Syaoron screaming for help.

The police broke down the door but the kidnappers took both of them and drove away...

The police were chasing them from behind.

The kidnappers starting shooting their guns, so as the police. Syaoron ducked Sakura and himself so the bullet won't hit them.

They ran in a barn and hid for a long time but the police still caught only one of them and saved Syaoron but Sakura was still in the hands of the kidnapper's partner in crime.

"Nobody move or I'll shoot the gun in the girls body.

"NO! Take me instead" Syaoron screamed to the top of his voice. The kidnapper fired the gun and Syaoron ran to her, the police took care of the kidnappers and put decided to put them in jail for eternity.

"Sakura NO! Pls. Don't leave me here. I cant live without you in my arms my cherryblossom..." Syaoron weeping.

Sakura was taken to the nearest hospital ASAP. "Im sorry sir, we cant save her, her life has been taken already.

She's in a better place now..." the doctors announced. "NO!!! That cant be!!! Its impossible!!! It can't be... We made a pledge when we were kids that we would never leave eachother!!! SAKURA!!!!" Syaoron still not believing that the most precious person that he could love is dead.

Flash Back 

"_Syaoron lets make a pledge that we would never leave eachother no matter what!!!" Sakura saying. "Yup! we would never leave eachother ever" Syaoron said happy to know that someone cares for him._

_End of Flashback_

That Night 

_Syaoron cant sleep, all he can think about is the smile in that beautiful face of the one he loves dearly. He saw something while he was staring at the wall..._

_It was Sakura and her mother telling Syaoron to go with them in paradise and that they can live in peace and harmony..._

_And he slept dreaming of Sakura and him living in paradise..._

"Sakura...Sakura..." Syaoron saying in his dreams.

In the funeral 

"_Sakura after your funeral I will come to you and we and your mother can live in peace, I will come to you..."Syaoron saying to her while looking at her face in the coffin. _

_People were crying for the death of our beloved Sakura... Surprisingly Syaoron wasn't and he loved Sakura more than anything. _

"_What's wrong? Aren't you suppose to be sad?" Tomoyo asking. _

"_Why should I be? Im going to be with her tonight, I promised her with all my heart!!!"_

A/n: How do you like it? Just send your reviews... READ AND REVIEW!!! )


	3. My Love Awaits

A/n: This is the third chappie of the dream and its called "My Love Awaits......" and sorry for the short 1st chappie cause my friend rushed me so, sorry...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

_Flashback_

"_Aren't you suppose to be sad, Syaoron? Your one and only died and she finally said that she loved you..." Tomoyo asking. _

"_Why should I be? There's no reason to be sad at all cause im gonna be with her forever tonight!"_

_End of Flashback_

Tomoyos POV

What did Syaoron mean by he will be with Sakura forever? this still mumbles in the head of Tomoyo as she still thinks what is going to happen......

Could it be...... Tomoyo decided to follow Syaoron to his house and maybe he might do something stupid.

_That Night_

_Tomoyo was looking by the window and she saw Syaoron talking to the ceiling. _

Syaorons POV

"Sakura wait for me I'll be there before you know it" Syaoron then said and he went to the bathroom.

He opened the medicine cabinet and took out pills. Tomoyo brought her camera to zoom in and take a look on what he's doing.

Tomoyo was in great shock when she saw the pills! "SYAORON!!! Don't do it!" Tomoyo screamed as Syaoron took the pills and fell onto the ground, he took drugs to kill himself.

Tomoyo ran into the house and came to Syaoron......

A/n: A cliffhanger! Sorry that this is too short and the next and last chappie will be short too but it is a nice story coming up the last chappie of the dream and its called "We will live in peace"


	4. We will live in peace

A/n: FINALLY!!! The last chappie although it's short, sorry about that but my next story will be extra long to cover this.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

_Flashback_

_Syaoron killed himself by drugs. Tomoyo ran in the house._

_End of Flashback_

"Syaoron!!! Why! Why! Why did you do this to yourself? Is it because im not a good friend? Is it because the person you love is gone?" Tomoyo shouting and still weeping so much.

Tomoyo felt a pat in the back, when she turned around, she saw Syaoron trying to comfort her in any way.

"Syaoron......" Tomoyo said. Syaoron floated up when Tomoyo saw a familiar hand holding Syaoron.

IT WAS SAKURA!!!!!

"There is no reason to cry Tomoyo, were okay, were just sorry to leave you there like that." Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"I'm sorry, I should be happy for you, you have the people you love up there and I will always pray for you" Tomoyo said.

She could still see the scar near the heart of Sakura, this is where the kidnapper shot her.

"Remember I will always be with you till thick and thin through the end." Sakura saying.

"I know that you will never leave me and I will never leave you too, I promise you with all my heart!" Tomoyo said.

"I'm glad, well, we have to leave you now Tomoyo, Thanks for being a good friend, Goodbye Tomoyo..."

"Goodbye Sakura..." Tomoyo said and she saw both of them and Sakuras mother living happily ever after.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!!!" Kero said.

Sakura mumbling and yawning.

"Sakura you have been talking in your sleep for about 2 hours by now! What have you been dreaming about anyway, I heared you saying that brats name all the time" Kero said.

Sakuras stomach growling

"Boy, im hungry..." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah! Tomoyo brought us some strawberry tarts and cake when you were asleep, she said not to touch them unless you're awake." Kero said.

"Then let's eat them! Race you down to the kitchen!" Sakura saying while running. Both LOL and enjoying the sweets...

THE END!!!!!

A/n: How do you like the whole thing? Like I said earlier sorry for the really short story but im gonna make my next story extra long to cover up this one. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
